


Work can always wait

by KathyDann



Series: Amasai stuff uvu [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amami Rantaro - Freeform, As far as I'm aware Shuici's uncle didn't have a name so I used Akiyama don't kill me, Comfort, M/M, Saihara Shuichi - Freeform, Shuichi needs to care for his avocado boyfriend, Sick Character, Sickfic, amasai, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyDann/pseuds/KathyDann
Summary: Shuichi knows Rantaro is sick after three days of seeing him awake early in the morning since he never does that. Rantaro reassures him that he will be fine and will call him if needs Shuichi to come.Well, the detective's uncle made him go home because after all,Work can always wait.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Amasai stuff uvu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Work can always wait

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M ALIVE AND TRYING TO GRADUATE FROM HIGH SCHOOL AHHH
> 
> I'M ALSO VERY TIRED SO I'M SORRY IF THIS IS POORLY WRITTEN
> 
> HAVE FUN READING THOUGH-
> 
> Also I named Shuichi's Uncle Akiyama but if he has an actual name pls for the love of god tell me-

Shuichi wasn’t concerned the first time it happened nor did he necessarily pay any heed to it either when Rantaro plopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh, probably tired and annoyed that he woke up so early. Sure, the adventurer had the ability to wake up early if he wanted, especially when they were on a trip, but when they were at home the green haired one took the advantage of sleeping in and occasionally woke up at nine, but _rarely_ did he ever get up at _five in the morning._ The two didn’t greet each other that morning and opted for the quiet company instead while the detective made his _Death Wish_ coffee while kindly making Rantaro’s _Earl Grey_ tea, neither of them liking the other’s preferred drinks and joked about one another’s taste. The green haired one mentioned that perhaps Shuichi’s side hustle was being the grim reaper when he drank that coffee, while the blue haired one pointed that out his tea literally smelled like the American brand cereal, Fruit Loops. Rantaro was only able to laugh at such comparison because he could clearly see where his friend was coming from and now he was unable to smell it without thinking of the cereal. When Shuichi had finished making their drinks and handed his friend’s fruity tea, they sat on the couch together, giving Shuichi the opportune time to place his ice cold feeling feet on Rantaro’s warm ones, earning a playful glare from those green eyes.

“Why do you always have such cold feet? Don’t think I ever met someone who has never come near close to how cold yours are.” The adventurer mentioned. The detective merely gave a playful smile with a shrug,

“You make it sound like you’ve touched quite a bit of feet in your life, friend.” He commented, trying to stifle his laughter while the other began chuckling, sticking out his tongue in the process. Receiving no defending explanation, Shuichi took it as a sign of victory and as a reward, he took the last sip of his coffee before standing up to place it into the skin. “How come you’re up so early today, Taro?” Taro was a nickname rarely used by the detective, only being used when he’s too tired or lazy to use his full name. Rantaro was unusually quiet as he stared into his mug. The adventurer could guess why he himself was awake so early but he wasn’t wanting to jinx it just by thinking about it. Debating on whether to lie or explain for a brief moment, he decided to settle for a lie.

“Just one of those days I guess. I’m sure tomorrow I’ll still be sleeping like a log when you leave for work.” He answered without much care, hoping that the detective wouldn’t press further and that it could give his racing heart a moment to relax too now he can hear it in his own ears. Shuichi seemed to be satisfied with the answer and put his shoes on just before ruffling the already messy hair as a silent goodbye, the adventurer saying his goodbyes and to be safe with the other saying he would be; something that they always said to one another when one of them is leaving for a little while during the day.

The same thing happened the next day. They both woke up at five in the morning and went about their business. Rantaro sat down on the couch while Shuichi went to the kitchen to make their coffee and tea. Even over the noise of the coffee machine, he could hear the adventurer’s distance struggle of trying to breathe, in his inhales heavy and shaky while his exhales were louder, harsher, as if he just couldn’t get quite enough air into his lungs to be exactly satisfying. At the moment he decided to say nothing, continuing to listen to his efforts all while obviously trying to stay quiet but he could hear the roughness of a cough trying escape but was desperately being suppressed despite the pain being caused by it. Shuichi walked over with their drinks and handed his mug to him.

“Having trouble breathing?” The detective asked softly, closely observing Rantaro who quickly tried to breathe normal as possible, disguising his struggles. Admittedly, the adventurer was usually excellent at acting, but with whatever that may be going on, it was hindering his performance. The green eyes never looked at him and Shuichi’s question was left unanswered. Even though Shuichi wished he could press for an answer, he was too tired to put much effort into it and simply said his goodbye with a hoarse voice replying with a goodbye as well. When the door had closed, Rantaro took one enormous breath and slumped into the couch, feeling the exhaustion from putting up such a simple act even though he was aware the detective was seeing right through his facade. While it was rare for this to happen, when he got sick it wasn’t much fun and caused him to be very weak for several days, perhaps a week if he was really unlucky. A price he had to pay for not getting sick often, he had supposed at a time. Considering how quickly this started to act up within the last 24 hours, it was more than likely to last for a week or so. Poor Shuichi would earn grey hairs caused by worry when he wasn’t even in his twenties yet.

The next day, Shuichi would push for an answer, especially now he could see Rantaro sitting on the couch with his feet tucked under him, drinks already made with the detective’s coffee resting on the table. The adventurer was certainly pale and exhausted, judging by the dark bags under his eyes and oddly enough, he seemed to be suffering from the chills as he suddenly snapped his eyes closed and hugged his mug of hot tea close to his chest while going through extreme heat, seeing that Rantaro had flushed cheeks. Shuichi slowly walked over and cautiously ran his fingers gently through the green hair, some strands being coated with sweat. Dull green eyes opened and looked into his golden grey eyes, void of emotion,

“You’re sick, aren’t you Taro.” Not a question, but a statement that the adventurer couldn’t dismiss when the detective called him out like that. A weak smile appeared as Shuichi moved some strands away from his friend’s face and pressed it against his forehead. Rantaro hummed gratefully, as they felt just as cold as Shuichi’s feet from days previously, but it felt nice against his burning forehead. He couldn’t but lean closer into the hand, wanting more of the coolness, though Shuichi unfortunately pulled his hand away. Rantaro pouted slightly. “Maybe I should stay home today--”  
  
“No need, I’ll be fine Saihara.” Rantaro interrupted. The blue haired teen blinked several times before crossing his arms. Using each other’s last name was an unspoken rule that meant it was serious business without any arguments. “I promise. I can certainly take care of myself.” The green haired teen reassured his friend with that same weak smile. Shuichi narrowed his eyes, eyebrows knitting together as he judged whether or not he should really leave and let Rantaro be by himself. Rantaro chuckled as he stood up (rather wobbly, if Shuichi may add) and placed his hands on his cheeks. Lord his hands must be cold if he thought Shuichi’s face felt _warm_ , considering he was a walking air conditioner at times. “How about this: I will call you if I need you to come home. Does that sound like a deal?” The detective was silent for a while before simply pressing his forehead against his sweaty one.

“Deal.” Shuichi finally spoke before pulling away and ruffling the green hair one last time. “Seriously call me, no matter what you may think I’m doing.” He said sternly before reluctantly heading out. Once the door was closed, Rantaro flopped back to the couch, something he instantly regretted as his breath was pushed out by the sudden impact of his landing. Standing for just those short few moments made already exhausted. The adventurer was originally going to be stubborn and refuse to call Shuichi, but with his state, he may have to admit defeat and request the detective to come home early to take care of him. Nervously swallowing at the idea, he decided to close his eyes and doze off into a restless sleep for now.

Normally, this wouldn’t infuriate Shuichi, but this one was making him lose his wits just like all the other detectives within the agency to go mad. Cases with a missing piece of a puzzle was an absolute thrill for the young detective normally, as it showed the brilliance of the culprits when they were pinned to their cases. Perhaps that was a very odd and concerning compliment, but Shuichi can’t deny that they are brilliant sometimes. Details were absolutely everything. Except this time with the vague and seemingly normal evidence leading not only the other detectives but him as well back to square one every time it leaves them to a dead end. This was something he can normally solve, opening the door for the detectives but he just couldn’t find it. Though, admittedly there was a hindrance of a sort and he couldn’t blame anyone except for himself as he grabbed his phone. Flicking it once, the screen came to life to show a picture of himself and Rantaro with the phone’s clock just above their heads. Internally swearing, he sat the phone down and looked through the case file. Certainly he has been looking over this file for hours, right? At least one or two? Maybe more. With a loud groan, he slammed the folder close and held his head, fingers digging into his head. It wasn’t long when he found himself reaching for his phone again to look at the lock screen in particular. Shuichi couldn’t help but smile. A picture of the two with their heads being pressed together for a photo back in New Zealand.

“Finding anything within that case file, Shuichi?” A voice suddenly said. Shuichi quickly slammed his phone down out of shock and whipped his head up only to see his uncle with two mugs of coffee and a gaze that looked almost expressionless, but the teen could see the hint of curiosity and concern in his eyes.

“Uncle Akiyama!” He stammered before relaxing a little. He shook his head in defeat. “N-no. Nothing… I’m still looking and trying to see if there’s anything that doesn’t seem to match up.” The young detective replied sheepishly as he rubbed his face. Akiyama hummed softly before glancing at his nephew’s phone.

“You know, in the last seven years of you having a phone, I don’t recall you ever looking at your phone as much in the last three hours as I’ve seen you in the last seven years of owning one.” Akiyama mused, turning his attention back to Shuichi who was beyond flustered by the comment. Chuckling, he handed the coffee to him. The veteran detective didn’t have to guess what was going on in the teen’s head. While Shuichi knew how to hide his concerns well Akiyama also knew how to read him like an open book since his nephew was a child. When Shuichi frequently spent weeks to months living with him, it was his only way to communicate with him at times when his nephew struggled to open up. 

“Well,” Shuichi nervously said, “my roommate has become sick and I’m quite worried about him.” Not wanting to say much more, he started to drink his coffee. A simple explanation really, but Akiyama nodded slowly as if he was processing his worries to such depth.

“Your boyfriend.” His uncle suddenly corrected him. The young detective suddenly choked on his coffee and turned to the side to not ruin the case file while sputtering out his drink, wiping his mouth with his sleeve before shooting quite an impressive glare at Akiyama.

“ _Roommate._ ” Shuichi said sternly, annoyed either by the correction or his uncle having him choke on the coffee. Probably both at this point.

“Definitely your boyfriend.” Akiyama deadpanned with no expression, causing the teen to roll his eyes so far back that the uncle swore that he could see his brain now. Finally laughing, Shuichi grumbled in embarrassment all while slightly failing his arms into the air. Oh the absolute joy of being an uncle and messing your nephew. “Why don’t you go home then? Spend some time with him and take care of him?” Akiyama softly suggested eventually. The young detective thought for a moment.

“I told him that if he needs me, he can call me no matter what I’m doing. Rantaro hasn’t done that so I will wait. Besides, I have work to do, don’t I? This case certainly isn’t going to solve itself.” Akiyama rolled his eyes, waving a dismissive hand before grabbing the case file with a gentle smile on his face.

“A case certainly cannot solve itself, no, and neither has Rantaro actually called you yet, but you know company is always nice when you’re sick isn’t it? It’s very obvious to me that you are worried enough that you cannot focus on the case at hand and that’s okay.” The nephew frowned in shame, but his uncle wasn’t finished. “Shuichi, look at me.” The young detective looked up and saw a soft look on his face, one he hadn’t seen ever since it was decided that he would be living with him. “Go home and take care of Rantaro. The case will be yours again when you come back.” He reassured him. It wasn’t long before the desk was quickly abandoned and heard the door being shut with gusto. Fondly shaking his head at such a quick decision he murmured, “Always spend time with your loved ones, Shuichi. Work can always wait.”

 _Uncle Akiyama was right. Work could have waited and I should have stayed home to take care of Rantaro but damn it he’s stubborn!_ Shuichi thought angrily as he began running home, passing by people all while blurting out apologies to every person he bumped into. When he wasn’t in a rush, he didn’t mind the three mile distance between the agency and their home but when things were urgent, Shichi absolutely _hated_ it. It was the only time it made him debate about getting a license and a damn car for emergencies. The detective briefly pulled out his phone to see if there was anything from the adventurer but there was nothing still after all these hours. Maybe he was worrying too much and it wasn’t as bad? Or he could be sleeping like he should? Shuichi’s mind swam with possible answers only to have new concerns pop and with nothing to ease these thoughts until he physically saw Rantaro.

After running those three miles and completely wiped from the run, he finally made it back to the house and stumbled into the living room out of breath. The only thing that could be heard was him panting quietly as his golden grey eyes found Rantaro laying rather haphazardly on the couch what looked beyond uncomfortable. Frowning worriedly, Shuichi crept up to the couch and knelt beside his friend. Something on the ground out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and realized it was his phone with the screen still lit up, the detective’s contact information right there on the screen with just a button away from calling him. His heart sank at the thought of his friend reaching a painful breaking point where he needed to call him so he could come home, but being unable to do so. Swallowing, he turned his attention back to Rantaro and spoke gently as reached up to pet the green hair,

“Rantaro?” To his absolute surprise, green eyes barely managed to flutter open and find their way to look at him. The corners of his mouth curled up into a tiny smile.

“Shui...chi.” Rantaro breathed weakly, almost sounding relieved that the detective was with him. The latter could only smile in apology as he grabbed his hand and hesitantly kissed his knuckle, wanting to really show that he was sorry. “I was gonna… call you… “He trailed off, mumbling before turning his head to look at the phone on the floor just in time for the screen to go dark. “Must’ve gotten tired.” With only saying those few words, it seemed to get him exhausted as he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, exhausted from using what little energy he had left in him. The blue haired one rubbed at his chest as he felt his heart uncomfortably twist and turn painfully, a wave of guilt crashing over him but he quickly shook his head. 

“Hey,” he said, now wondering if he spoke loud enough but the green eyes were looking at him again. “Can you wrap your arms around my neck? I’m going to pick you up so I can get you to the bedroom where it should be more comfortable.” Rantaro silently closed his eyes but raised his arms up lazily, making Shuichi bend down so the adventurer could cling onto him. The detective chuckled and scooped him up into his arms and Rantaro immediately buried his face into his friend’s neck while wrapping his legs and arms around him tightly. This whole thing was certainly off, out of character for both of them, but at the same time Rantaro was always the one taking care of him so he only thought it was fair for him to do the same. Shuichi was about to walk to the bedroom before suddenly making a detour for the bathroom. Believing that the adventurer would pass out - if he hasn’t already - when he was put into bed. While managing to keep Rantaro up with one arm, he looked over the medication and grabbed three different ones for cough, fever, and sleep. Finally going to the bedroom, Shuichi carefully set the sick one down onto the bed and handed the medication to the adventurer though quickly realizing the lack of water. “Be right back.” He mumbled almost incoherently as he quickly went to retrieve a bottle of water. Shuichi half expected the adventurer to be passed out but when he returned, Rantaro was sitting up against the wall, the rise and fall of his chest slow and even. Sitting down next to him on the bed, Rantaro opened his eyes and took the water bottle, uncapping it quickly and taking the pills. Once he capped the bottle again, he immediately pulled the blankets up closer to himself before curling up into a ball and leaned against Shuichi. The golden eyed one chuckled softly as he rested on Rantaro’s. 

“Shu? Are you staying home tomorrow?” He suddenly asked.

“I’d be a fool if I left you alone.” The detective mumbled before placing a soft kiss on his head. He heard faint laughter and could hear the tiredness in the reply,

“No, you wouldn’t be. Glad you’re staying...home…’morrow.” He managed to mumble before finally falling asleep. Even though he just took the medicine, it seemed to already have an effect if Rantaro was able to pass out without any difficulties. The detective hummed, smiling as he did as he eventually followed suit since it would be a while before either of them woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised you got to the end uwu
> 
> Been meaning to finish this piece of writing since March, lost all motivation c: nevertheless I hope you like it
> 
> also sorry if seems ooc lmao I'm tired-


End file.
